


MY DEAR WING

by LaLa_Silver



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, knife
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLa_Silver/pseuds/LaLa_Silver





	MY DEAR WING

By: 银子  
cp: 翼漂/救漂  
机设: IDW（与正剧无关）  
免责申明：他们不属于我，文章属于我。如有雷同，纯属巧合。  
===ooc都算我的===

 

“亲爱的飞翼，又是我。这次我来到了一颗拥有智慧生命的文明星球。他叫地球。我带着你送的大剑——顺便一提他被我保养得很好别担心——到处旅行。这里有一个国家，日本，我觉得我跟它很合拍。它的武士道精神，它的剑道，还有些其他的，都让我想到你，我是说，你教我的那些，让我能更透彻的理解。我想我以后会继续写信给你，请原谅我用这么古老的传递方式传达信息给你，我只是想让我的言语显得正式。还是期待你的回信。”

漂移点击发送按钮后，关掉邮件页面，盯着空白的日志界面发着呆。这是给飞翼写信的第三年了，一直，一直都在写，几乎每到一个新的落脚点都会给他写上一封。但是他也一直，一直没有回。也许是他太忙，也许是星际信号不好什么的。一直写的话，总有一封会送到吧。

漂移这么想着，继续给飞翼写着信。同时也坚持着自己新的荣耀，力所能及地帮助所到之处的居民。这一路的经历漂移都写进了信里。漂移甚至觉得自己的文笔都变好了。开始试着将信件书写成故事的样子。飞翼是不是会更有兴趣看到我的信呢？

第四年，漂移开始在赛星人公众日志上发布自己的信件。他对自己的书写小技巧有了一点自信，日志上也有了一小群观众。

第五年，漂移在日志上已经小有名气，越来越多的人开始关注他的日志。倒不是说漂移想炫耀他的英雄事迹，但是在异乡星球的油吧被人认出来还是挺高兴的。谁不喜欢出门在外多个朋友呢？

第六年，漂移在接到拉布吉星的求助信号后，义无反顾的去了，殊不知这是一个陷进，差点搭进去性命。死里逃生的漂移第一时间便给飞翼写了一封信。当年也是，差点死了呢，是飞翼让他重生了，各种意义的。

第七年，漂移依旧行侠仗义着，信也继续写着，一日比一日清晰着心中的抉择。

第八年，漂移终于下定决心加入汽车人。写信告诉了飞翼，不知道他会怎么想。汽车人的现领袖补天士是个大胆有担当的人，像是能好好辅助的对象。只是没想到，能再次见到自己的另一个救命恩人。

第九年，漂移跟随补天士小分队乘坐失落之光开启了寻找赛博坦骑士的冒险旅程。途中发生了一个重大的事故，漂移为了保护更多的船员使得机体受到了严重的创伤，脑袋快要烧掉半个去。橙白老医官用尽全力日夜不息地救回了漂移，但是脑组件的零件实在损坏的厉害，漂移丧失了大部分记忆。看着身边的大剑，漂移记得自己还要向一个人写信，但是想不起来这个人是谁了。

第十年和第十一年，漂移还是没想起来这个人，但是漂移知道，只要他自己继续写的话，那个人一定会看到。船上的朋友也有关注了日志的，告诉了他，飞翼这个名字。

第十二年和第十三年，漂移已经彻底适应了船上的生活，也和船上的成员打成一片，除了那位橙白医官似乎总是跟他过不去，却也是和他，有说不完的话题。写给飞翼的信件还是没有停止，即使他还是没有想起来与飞翼相关的事情，只知道自己一定要写，写给他知道。

第十四年，漂移还是没有想起来飞翼，他开始变得着急不安，甚至开始反思自己为什么不去找飞翼。漂移想着，等冒险结束了，他一定要去找飞翼，问他为什么一直不回信，更重要的是，他想再见飞翼一面。

第十五年，橙白医官得手了一件趁手的医疗设备，问漂移想不想恢复记忆。  
“当然！”漂移期待地回答着，他能想起来了。

他想起来了。

他哭了。

爆炸....尖叫....火种....

原来飞翼，十五年前就已经不在了啊......

一双温暖的手将他揽入怀中。“哭吧，孩子。”

第十六年，漂移的信件还是没有停止，不管是灵魂使者也好，赛博坦地狱也好，只要信息量叠起来，总会传达到的吧，说不定他能看到呢？只是回信，漂移不再期待——


End file.
